slendytubbies_testfandomcom-20200213-history
Laa Laa
NOTICE: This page will be fixed later. : '''Laa Laa' is one of the main recurring characters in the Slendytubbies series. ST= Laa-Laa is one of the side characters in Slendytubbies. Appearance Laa Laa looks similar to her TV show appearance, as a short chubby humanoid with yellow fur, big ears, a television screen on her abdomen, and a looped spike antenna on top of her head. In the game, she lies on the beach, with scratched out eyes and blood on her head and body. Gameplay She is located near a tree and a Tubby Custard on the beach. She has a minor role in the game, only serving as a scripted jumpscare that plays once every game. When approaching her on the beach, she will suddenly stand up while a noise plays, then fall back down on her front. Otherwise, she is merely a decorative prop. She may also appear in a popup. Trivia * She is the only one of the victims to have a role beyond being a prop, which is jumpscaring the player. |-| ST-II = Laa-Laa makes an appearance in Slendytubbies II as a prop and an enemy. Appearance In the Teletubby Land, she has the same appearance as in the first game, as a yellow teletubby with a looped spike antenna, lying on the ground with scratched out eyes on the beach. Her body still has blood all over it, but her textures are slightly different. In TubbyCraft, her appearance is the same, except in a blocky form. In the Teletubby Outskirts and the Training Maze, she appears as a monster. Her body is much taller and skinny, and her arms have become very long, with human-like hands that have five fingers each. Her head is the same as her corpse’s head, with her eyes scratched out. Her body also has blood all over it. She constantly twitches violently. Gameplay In the Teletubby Land and in TubbyCraft, she does not do anything, acting completely as a decorative prop. Unlike the previous game, she no longer stands up as a jumpscare. She does appear in two of the popups, however. In the Teletubby Outskirts and the Training Maze, she is the threat of the map (one of four in the Training Maze), walking towards the nearest custard to the player and standing on it until the player either moves closer to another custard or spots the player. If she spots a player, she will scream and chase them until the game ends. When next to the player, she will swipe her arms at the player. If she touches the player, the player will die. She occasionally makes moaning noises as well in the Teletubby Outskirts and the Secret Lair, despite not appearing in the latter. Audio Trivia * Her corpse is seen on the Title Screen, along with Dipsy's one. ** This is a contrast with Po's corpse, which was the only one seen on the Title Screen of the first opus. * Her scream is a slower version of Po’s scream. ** Dipsy has the same scream as Laa-Laa. ** Her animations are also similar to Po’s. * She can get stuck in the ruins in the Teletubby Outskirts. * She is likely the source of the moans, as all other characters (excluding the headless form of Dipsy, due to the lack of a head) already have different voice clips. ** However, these moans were removed since Update 2.0. |-| ST-III = Laa-Laa returns as a secondary character in Slendytubbies III. Appearance Campaign Chapter 0 - “It Was Good” In most of Chapter 0, Chapter 2 (if she lives), and a small portion of Chapter 3, she appears as a living healthy teletubby with yellow fur and a looped spike antenna. Like the majority of the other teletubbies, her head has been updated to have a more human-like face and a higher quality model. If Laa-Laa is killed, she will appear as a corpse on a beach with blood on various parts of her body and her eyes scratched out. Her corpse does not appear in Chapter 1, even if she is killed. Chapter 2 - “The Journey” In Chapter 2, she appears as a monster. She has the same appearance as in the previous game, being tall, skinny, covered in blood, and having human-like hands. Like her other forms in the campaign, her head model has been updated, still having bloody eye sockets from having them scratched out. Her body now has realistic fur all over it, and like before, she constantly twitches violently. Multiplayer She only appears in Slendytubbies Classic in her corpse form, appearing as she did in the first game rather than having her updated appearance. During the night in the Outskirts, she appears in her monster form, having the same appearance as in the Campaign. Gameplay Campaign Personality In the Campaign, Laa-Laa will appear to have a kind but sensitive personality, being visibly anxious and scared by her dream and when insulted by Po, but also willing to search for Tinky Winky when he goes missing. She also is shown to be very emotional, as she becomes very aggressive at the Guardian when talking about her friends, then becoming sad afterwards. Chapter 0 - “It Was Good” In Chapter 0, she first appears near the outside of the Teletubby House, being visibly anxious. The player will have the option to talk to her in an attempt to console her, as well as being able to kick her orange ball into the distance, causing her to be distressed for a moment. After fixing the custard machine, she will appear inside of the Teletubby House, still being anxious. The player will have the option to comfort or insult her when giving her a Tubby Custard. During the night, she will appear asleep in her bed. The player will have the option to wake her up, along with Dipsy, or leave them alone to search for Tinky Winky. If woken up, she will search with Po, going to the beach first while Po searches near a tree. When Po arrives at the beach, Laa-Laa will be found dead on the ground near a tree with her eyes scratched out by Tinky Winky. She does not appear again until Chapter 2 after this. If Laa-Laa is left alone, she will not be seen again until Chapter 2. Chapter 2 - “The Journey” In Chapter 2, she may appear in either her healthy form or her monster form, depending on the player’s choice from Chapter 0. If she was left asleep in Chapter 0, she will appear in her healthy state. On the way to the ruins in the Outskirts, she will appear sitting down with her back turned to a fire, which she made, presumably. When approached, the Guardian will call out to her, causing her to stand up and turn around. The player will be presented with several dialogue choices during the following scene, being able to choose to hit Laa-Laa and explain the Guardian’s backstory in relation to her. Once the dialogue is over, Laa-Laa will follow the player while they collect the Tubby Custards in the ruins. When all custards are collected, she will sit down near the ruins exit, explaining that she is in great pain. The player may choose to either kill Laa-Laa by hitting her in the head with a rock, or leave her to transform into a monster in a cloud of purple smoke. This choice does not affect the game later. If she was woken up in Chapter 0, she will appear in her monster form. When approaching the middle of the ruins, the Guardian will spot Laa-Laa on a platform in the middle, explaining how she is unable to see due to her eyes being scratched out, but she can still hear. While collecting the Tubby Custards, Laa-Laa will slowly approach the player no matter what they do. When all custards are collected, she will appear near the exit, blocking the Guardian’s path. The player will then have to pick up a rock and throw it at a pillar next to her. This will cause her to attack the pillar, making the two pillars crash down on top of her, trapping her. When going near her body, she will scream and start twitching violently under the pillars. The player will have the choice of killing her by crushing her head with a rock, or to simply leave her. This choice does not affect the game later. Chapter 3 - “Run Away” In Chapter 3, she will briefly appear in her healthy state as a hallucination that the Guardian sees while traveling the maze-like area of the Satellite Station. She will disappear when approached. Multiplayer Her corpse appears in Slendytubbies Classic. Audio Character Themes Trivia * She is the only character of the entire franchise to be confirmed to be blind. * Although she is blind in the Campaign, she is able to see in Multiplayer. This may be explained by Tinky Winky not having scratched out her eyes in her Multiplayer version, transforming in the Outskirts instead of the Main Land. * She is the only one of the main four teletubbies to lack more than one monster form and a specific theme. * She is ones of the four characters to not have more than one mutation, the others being Cave Tubby, Mountain Tubby and Orange Tubby. * Killing her in the Outskirts in her healthy state will likely still result in her transforming into a monster, as she does so after being killed by Tinky Winky. |-| ST-2D = Laa-Laa makes another appearance in Slendytubbies 2D as both a prop and a monster. Appearance In the Main Land, she has an appearance similar to the previous games, as a yellow teletubby with a looped spike antenna. She lies on the beach, covered in blood with her eyes missing. In the Outskirts at night, she appears in her monster form from the other games. Her eyes are missing, leaving empty bleeding eye sockets, and she is taller and skinnier with long arms that have human-like hands. She does not have blood on her body, unlike the other games. Gameplay In the Main Land, she acts simply as a prop, lying on the beach. At night in the Outskirts, she appears in her monster form, following the player while invisible. If she is looked at from afar, she will freeze in place and become visible. If she is close to the player while visible, she will scream and begin to chase the player, killing them on contact. If she is far away enough and is not looked at, she will become invisible again. She is slower than the player, making her easy to outrun. Audio Trivia * She is one of four enemies added in the v1.5 update, the others being the Lake form of Dipsy, the tank version of Tinky Winky and the second monster form of Po. ** Their appearances are all based on their appearance in Slendytubbies III. * She acts in the same way as Shadow Tubby, School Girl, both forms of Tinky Winky and Dipsy. * Her sprites were made by Ruption Shine. |-|ST-AE= Laa-Laa appears in Slendytubbies: Anniversary Edition as a prop. Appearance Her appearance is the same as in the original first game, except she has long fur in anniversary graphics. She is covered in blood and has her eyes scratched out. She has yellow fur and a looped spike antenna. Gameplay She is merely a decorative prop, lying on the beach next to a Tubby Custard. Unlike the original game, she does not jumpscare the player. As there are no popups in this game, she does not appear in any of them. |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies Screamer3.png|Laa-Laa in one of the popups. Slendytubbies II'' Teletubby Outskirts.png|Laa-Laa from the Teletubby Outskirts preview image. Popup3.png|A grotesque version of Laa-Laa along with Dipsy in one of the popups. Popup7.png|Laa-Laa along with the other three teletubbies in one of the popups. Laa Laa Head Texture.png|Texture of her face. Slendytubbies III Campaign LaaLaaST3Full.PNG|Laa-Laa's corpse at the beach. Screen Shot 2017-10-23 at 8.53.43 AM.png|Laa-Laa when first seen in the Outskirts. Screen Shot 2017-10-23 at 8.52.49 AM.png|Laa-Laa while attacking the player. LaaLaaST3Demo.PNG|Laa-Laa's corpse in the demo of the game. Multiplayer LAA LAA!.png|In-game image of Laa-Laa. Laa Laa in Slendytubbies III.png|In-game image of playing as Laa-Laa in the Versus gamemode. tex_0076_0out.png|Clear image of Laa-Laa in-game. ’’Slendytubbies 2D’’ Laa Laa Sprite 1.png|Laa-Laa’s monster form from her front. Laa Laa Sprite 3.png|Laa-Laa’s monster form from her left side. Laa Laa Sprite 2.png|Laa-Laa’s monster form from behind. Laa Laa Sprite 4.png|Laa-Laa’s monster form from her right side. Laa Laa Sprites.png|Laa-Laa’s monster form’s sprite sheet. ZeoWorks Smiley Sad Emoticon.png|Sad Sad.png|Sad (alternate) Wink Emoticon.png|Wink Wink.png|Wink (alternate) Category:Characters Category:Slendytubbies Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies 2D